A Day At the Beach
by DannySnuts515
Summary: Red, Yellow, Green and Blue go for a day trip to the beach, where Green encourages Yellow to go get her man. Red/Yellow (Specialshipping) and Blue/Green (OldRivalShipping), about as Vanilla as it gets. Green is the girl and Blue is the boy. I was gonna use Silver instead of Blue, but I went with the OG 4. My first lewd fanfic, enjoy! LEMON, oneshot. All characters are 18 and up.


"Aw, yeah. Perfect day for a vacation, huh?" laughed Green.

It was Summer, and Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow had decided to get out of the heat by taking a day trip to the beach. Yellow squirmed uncomfortably in her swimsuit. She wasn't used to going out in public with this much of her body showing. Granted, all things considered, her bikini was pretty modest - at least compared to Green, whose large breasts and sexy body were shamelessly on display underneath her white two-piece. Still, being out in the open like this wasn't something she usually did. Yellow covered her body nervously with a white beach towel.

As if to drive the point home, Green turned around, her boobs slightly jiggling, to call out to Blue and Red. "Hey, guys! Are you coming, or what?"

"_I'm _coming." Blue called back, dragging a beach towel and a bag behind him, "I don't know what Red thinks he's doing."

Red laughed and trailed behind Blue, and Yellow's heart skipped a beat. There was Red - with his muscled body making Yellow weak at the knees - and she suddenly felt her face turn the same color as his name. It had been not too long ago that Red had finally asked Yellow to be his girlfriend, and Yellow had never felt happier in her life. The days when they had both been kids were now behind them, and the two fresh adults were now ready to explore the adult world. Yet - partially because of her shyness - Yellow had been too embarrassed to ask Red to quote-on-quote _do the deed. _It wasn't that she didn't want too - as a matter of fact, Yellow desperately wanted Red to consummate their love, but she didn't know how to ask for something like that, and Red was too much of a gentleman to force himself on her. Yellow wanted Red to ravish her tight little body, just as much as she wanted Red to be her man forever, but she didn't know how to get him to do it.

Yellow was snapped out of her thoughts by Green, who as always seemed perfectly aware of what was going on.

"Here comes Mr. Handsome," Green quietly laughed, as she nudged Yellow with her shoulder.

"G-Green!" Yellow gasped.

Red heard Yellow's slight peep and looked up in concern. "Hey, Yellow, are you feeling alright?"

Blue and Red had finally caught up with Green and Yellow, and Red gave Yellow a small peck on the cheek, causing her to grow even redder. Green couldn't help but flash Yellow a smirk.

"Y-Yeah Red, it's nothing!" cried Yellow, mortified by her thirsty little daydream.

The group of four started to set up their beach supplies, with Blue laying out the towels and Green setting up a beach umbrella for shade.

"Ah, this is great!" Exclaimed Red, as he stretched in the sun. "I can't wait to go for a swim! Last one in the water is an unevolved Magikarp!"

Yellow squirmed as Red made a mad dash for the water, while Green put on a pair of sunglasses and laid herself out on her beach towel. Yellow squirmed a little as she watched Red's abs glisten in the sun, while Blue followed behind.

"Still such a kid." said Blue, as he walked towards the water, shrugging.

"Hey! I'm a legal adult, you know. Hey, Yellow! Are you gonna come? The water's fine!" Red called out.

Green lowered her sunglasses and grinned as Yellow blushed furiously.

"N-no thanks, Red!" yelled Yellow, in Red's direction. " I… uh… don't wanna get wet!"

Green burst out laughing at Yellow's accidental innuendo, while Red just seemed confused.

"Suit yourself!" said Red, as he started splashing at an annoyed Blue.

Yellow continued to stare uncomfortably at Red and Blue for several minutes, holding one arm and crossing her knees nervously. Green, however, didn't stop grinning.

"OK, Yellow. Are we seriously not gonna talk about what's going on here?"

Yellow turned in Green's direction, flushed. "I… uh… don't know what you mean!"

But Green knew perfectly well Yellow knew exactly what she meant. "Your new boyfriend, silly. You want him to fuck you, right?"

Yellow jumped up, alarmed at Green's language. "I- Wh… WHAT? Who do you think you-"

Green interrupted Yellow and kept talking, still grinning as she stared at Yellow from above her glasses. "It's obvious, and everyone can see it. Well, everyone except Romeo over there, but that doesn't matter, he's gonna know soon enough."

Yellow was at this point beginning to get extremely irritated and offended.

"Look, Green, my relationship with Red is none of your-"

Green put her hand up and waved to get Yellow to stop talking.

"Yellow, you've gotta be a little more assertive. Boys like that, you know. I've seen the way you've been staring at Red ever since we got here, and I can totally understand why, he's not a bad catch." Green said with a wink. "You don't need to be embarrassed about it, it's natural. Tell Red what you want and he'll gladly do it."

Yellow felt mortified, and was now the color of an overripe tomato. "I can't just go up to him and say I want _sex_! That'd make me seem like a… well… like the kind of girl you are," said Yellow, with an apologetic tone in her voice.

Green, however, wasn't offended at all. "It's true. But you'll notice boys love me. Even at this beach everyone's staring at this sexy body, and I don't feel ashamed by that at all. It's natural, but Red is about as nice as a boy is gonna get. He's not gonna make a move on you unless you show him you want it." Green then flipped herself around on her towel so that she was lying on her stomach, and leaned into Yellow, holding her chin up with her hands. "Take my advice, and he'll be putty in your hands."

Yellow squirmed uncomfortably, completely unable to fathom that she was even having this conversation. "R-Red likes me just the way I am…" she said, trying to hide her face from view.

Green's grin turned into a real smile. "I know he does, and you're always gonna be you. You shouldn't do anything that makes you uncomfortable… but I can read people, and I can tell that if you want Red to screw you senseless, then you're gonna wanna listen to me."

Yellow buried her face in her hands abashedly and thought about her options. Although she denied it, Yellow had… feminine needs, and she really did want Red to do… what Green said. On the other hand, Yellow didn't want to come onto Red too hard. She wasn't sure how Red felt about having sex, and she was too embarrassed to ask. Besides… Red liked Yellow because of who she was. She wasn't sure how he'd react if she suddenly started to act like… like a strumpet.

Yellow thought it over, turned her head, and made up her mind. "O..Okay, Green." whispered Yellow. "What do you think I should do?"

Green lit up and began to flash an even bigger grin than before. "Make yourself seem sexy. You don't have to act like that for everybody all the time, but when you're trying to make Red come on to you, you've gotta radiate sexual energy. Give him bedroom eyes and let your jaw slack just a little, like this." Green demonstrated. "Then, stroke his hot body a little, and tell him that you'll do anything for him."

Yellow thought it over, and pursed her lips. "To be honest, with how dense Red can be, I'm not sure he's gonna get the memo even if I do that."

Green laughed. "Well, if that's the case, just tell him you want him to screw your horny little pussy."

Although she had felt embarrassed before, at this point, Yellow felt like she was going to faint. "WHAT in the world-"

But Red and Blue had already started to get bored, and started to walk back up to where the group had laid out their beach towels.

Yellow turned and Green got up to whisper in Yellow's ear. "Now's your chance! Go find a private place and get it on."

Yellow shot up in shock. "You mean right _now?"_

Red started to stretch his arms and look to look at Yellow.

"Hey, babe! That was really fun. You sure you don't wanna join us?"

Yellow turned to look at Green, who winked at her. "N-No Red… Actually, I had something else in mind."

Red seemed confused. "Like what?"

Yellow tried to meet his gaze, but couldn't. "I… uh… actually wanted to show you something!"

Red seemed surprised, but also a little worried. He leaned into Yellow to try and look her in the eye. "Hey, is everything OK? You seem a little stressed out-"

Yellow knew Red meant well, but the fact that he clearly wasn't getting any of her signals was making her feel irritated. "Y-Yeah! I just… needed to get something off my chest."

Red seemed concerned, but he trusted Yellow to tell him if something was seriously wrong. "Ok, we can talk. You know I love you no matter what. Let's go find somewhere private."

Green tried in vain to stifle her shit eating grin as Red turned towards her and Blue. "Hey, Yellow and I are gonna talk. Catch us back here in an hour?"

Green raised her eyebrows twice in quick succession. "You might need a little more time than that!"

Baffled by Green and Yellow's bizarre behavior, Red followed Yellow as she grasped his hand and led him to a secluded part of the beach. The beach wasn't that busy, but Yellow wanted to be extra sure no one saw them if they really were going to do… that, so she led Red to a small area behind some rocks that led into some nearby woods.

"Okay, Yellow, what did you need to tell me?" said Red, as Yellow finally stopped and turned to look at him. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Yellow once again tried to hide her face from view. "No! It's nothing like that! I just needed to…"

Yellow paused and turned to look up at Red, and his stupid smile, and his gorgeous eyes. Remembering what Green had told her, Yellow took a deep breath and tried her hardest to give him a naughty look, as she leaned into him and started to stroke his chest.

"R-Red… I love you and would do anything for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, raise our children, be your wife… But I want you to have all of me, and… I don't feel like you do. I want to be yours. You already have my heart and soul. But… I want you to have more. I want you to own me. Mind, spirit… and body."

Red stared at his girlfriend and wondered why she was making such a silly face as she told him all this. "Yellow… I want all of those things too. But why are you telling me all this now? You know I love you, too."

As Green had predicted, Red was, in fact, totally clueless, and Yellow's patience finally expired.

"Oh Red, you big dolt! I want you to fuck me."

Red blinked, then his eyes started to open wide with understanding. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been _this! _"Yellow… are you… do you wanna…"

"Y-yeah… I've wanted this for a while… but Green finally told me how to ask you…" Yellow buried her face in her hands again. "I feel so _stupid! _I didn't want you to think any less of me."

Red blinked again, then firmly grasped Yellow's hand in his. "Yellow… I didn't know how to tell you… but I want all of those things, too. I want you to have all of me, and I want to be all of those things, too." Red stared at his girlfriend in the eyes. "If you'll have me, I'll be your man forever."

Yellow looked at Red in the eyes, then smiled, then laughed. She felt giddy and slowly began to wrap her arms around him.

"Yellow… I'm gonna... kiss you now." said Red, as he slowly closed his eyes. His lips met Yellow's, and then their tongues started to mesh. As Red began to peel off Yellow's bikini bra, Yellow slowly began to put her hand into Red's pants as she felt around for his crotch.

Red's dick was, of course, standing at rapt attention, and Yellow's hand began to grab it and softly stroke it. Although she had never done anything like this before, she figured they'd figure it out as they went along. Yellow felt better than she ever had in her entire life already, and the two were just getting started.

Her heart beating fast and her bra now loose, Yellow decided to let go of Red's hot member and lay down on the hot beach sand, inviting Red to come plow her silly.

"Red…" whispered Yellow shyly, "Are you gonna… do you wanna… put it in?"

Red, still holding Yellow's hand, got on top of her and looked at her in the eyes once more.

"Only if you want me to." said Red, his hard dick getting even harder.

"Do it." whispered Yellow, as she turned her head to the side, her bikini bottom now soaked with her juices. "Make me yours forever."

Red began to slowly peel down his swimtrunks, then pushed Yellow's bikini out of the way, revealing her dripping wet pussy. His cock now fully erect, he fumbled around for the tip, finally plunging it into Yellow's horny snatch.

The effect was immediate. "OOOOOOOOH yes! Red… that's... that's incredible. Please, screw me silly. You can do… whatever you want to me…"

Red started to pump into his amazingly hot girlfriend, beginning slow, and then getting faster. As he did so, Yellow had a sudden thought.

"Red..." whispered Yellow, feeling insecure, "Am I the first girl you've ever done this with?"

Red stopped to cup Yellow's face and gaze into her beautiful eyes, and realized how lucky he was to have a girlfriend who cared so much about him. "You're the only girl I'll ever do this with. I love you, Yellow. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Satisfied and elated, Yellow relaxed as Red's soft hand left her cheek. As he pumped into her, Yellow started to buck her hips as well, plunging her womanhood over red's huge rod. The pair went up and down as each thrust sent a jolt of pleasure and joy through Yellow, having finally given in to the act fully. This was it. She and Red were finally making love.

"Red… flip me around." Yellow said softly. "I want you… I want you to pick me up. Lift up my thighs and fuck me in the air…"

Red, never one to leave a lady waiting, and certainly not one to deny a request from the love of his life, happily obliged. Red pulled out to turn Yellow around, then grabbed her thighs as he plunged himself back inside her. Yellow's hair had come undone, and it was now a matted mess blowing in the wind, but she didn't care. This was the best she had ever felt in her life. She was going to enjoy every moment she had to spend with her man. Yellow knew that she'd cherish her first time forever. She had done it. She had gotten Red to bang her silly.

As Red peeled off Yellow's panties from her leg, their moments caused them to fly out into the wind, but neither of them cared. Their love strong and their friendship even greater, Yellow knew this was what sex was supposed to feel like, two partners who really, truly cared for one another. Smiling with sheer happiness, Yellow let Red bang her like crazy, having committed herself to him fully.

Suddenly, Yellow felt a sudden jolt, and it felt like electricity was flowing through her whole body. Yellow arched back as she came over Red's dick, her hair flying over Red's shoulder as he realized he had just brought his girlfriend to orgasm. Tears of joy began to fall down Yellow's face as Red started to orgasm himself, his member twitching as hot cum blasted inside her vagina.

Gently, Red let Yellow back down on the ground as he laid down beside her, feeling like he was the luckiest man alive. Red tied her hair back into a ponytail and then put his arms around his amazing lover, while Yellow's senses came back to her.

Yellow rested her head on Red's chest as the two fell back into the sand, feeling warm and safe. Far from guilt or shame, neither partner felt anything other than sheer unadulterated bliss, Yellow's panties long forgotten. Whatever came next could wait. Both of them wanted this moment to last forever…

…

At the other side of the beach, Blue paced angrily as Green sunbathed.

"What's taking those two so long?" Blue quipped through gritted teeth.

"They're gonna be a while." said Green, absolutely loving every second of the situation. "They're having sex."

"WHAT in the-" Blue exclaimed. "Did you tell Yellow to-"

"Yeah, I did." Green laughed. "Do you want me to demonstrate?"

"Hardy har har, very funny." said Blue. "Well, if that's the case-"

Green smiled, then smirked. "I'm serious," said Green softly, as she got out from under her beach umbrella, "Do you want to screw me, too?"

Green gave Blue bedroom eyes as she pressed her large breasts against Blue's chest. Blue's face began to flush as he tried to look away, but Green's bedroom eyes and sexy-ass body made it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

"Face it, loverboy, you want me." said Green. "So let's get to it, okay, stud?"

Not ten minutes later, Green was on her back with her legs wrapped around Blue, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Blue's hard dick pumped into Green well into the night, and neither they nor Red and Yellow even considered what they were going to do next, reason long forgotten in favor of sheer pleasure.

The car ride home the next morning was somewhat awkward, and nobody said much of anything. A white towel was wrapped around Yellow in lieu of her own swimsuit, with Red's hand wrapped around hers. Blue's face was buried into the car window in the front seat, as Green drove, humming.

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Green, pretending not to know what they had been up to.

Nobody answered, but Red thought back to the amazing time he had shared with his lover the night before, and smiled warmly. Whatever anyone might say, one thing was clear - it had been a pretty great day at the beach.


End file.
